


In The Dark

by DarkShade



Series: The Dark [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, Regret, Rip Week 2018, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: To his surprise, Rip doesn't die when the core explodes but instead is sent back in time with no way to contact anyone. Alone he has to make a life for himself but, as usual, Rip can't catch a break and there's still a fight to win.Companion story to Anger Leads To Hate.These can be read in either order as they don't intersect at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write something for Rip Appreciation Week, I’m so proud of myself.  
> This is for Day 6 – Rip & The Future.  
> Enjoy.

The light filling his world was blinding.

Finally it faded and he slammed into the ground forcing all the air out of his lungs. Moaning in pain he forced his eyes open looking around the alley he was now in.

“You have got to be bloody kidding me,” Rip Hunter snapped managing to sit up hoping he was wrong but he wasn’t. 

The core had exploded and thrown him back ‘home’, and it completely deserved the sarcastic quote marks. Because no matter how long ago it had been Rip knew, without a doubt, that this was the exact same alley the Time Masters had picked him up in. 

Pulling himself off the ground Rip wondered how long it had been since the bastards had stolen him off the streets before dismissing the thought, he had other things to focus on.

Taking a breath he took stock of the situation, grimacing at the stench. Victorian London still smelled as fragrant as he remembered and he frowned knowing what he was possibly sitting in.

He was alive, somehow, and there were no broken bones which was a surprise considering how hard he’d hit the ground. Checking the area he could see pieces of the core scattered across the alley. Looking around he managed to find a piece of cloth on the ground and Rip began to gather the shards, he didn’t want to leave anything lying around. Besides there was a possibility Rip could put it together again.

One good thing was that Rip knew this world, it didn’t matter he’d been out of it for a long time there were some things that he would never forget. Including the fact there was a pub two blocks from where he was standing, he could go in and spend the rest of the day drinking there but that would more than likely be the best way to actually kill himself. Since he’d, miraculously, survived his confrontation with the Time Demon then Rip was not going to do that.

Checking his pockets he found a few items that would prove useful now that he was here and started out of the alley. He knew how to survive in this time and, if he could restore then charge the core, he would find a way to contact Gideon.

*********************************************

The full moon shone in the cloudless sky lighting much more of the park than he would have liked but it wasn’t like he could put this off until another night. The crowd of people moving through the park towards the altar swayed slightly as they walked. 

Checking his weapons, he hoped they worked since there hadn’t been much time to test them, he started into the park. The thing that had enslaved all the people crowding the altar before him was partly his fault.

Actually it was the Legends fault since they were the ones who allowed Amaya to break time and release the bloody Time Demon in the first place, which in turn set free a whole manner of other creatures to wreak havoc on the world. Several of which had followed Rip through time when the core had dumped him here.

“It’s starting,” the young woman with long blonde hair and bright green eyes said appearing at his side.

Rip rolled his eyes, “Thank you, Grace I have been paying attention.”

“Smith is waiting for your signal,” she continued ignoring him.

Nodding he pulled out the stun-grenade, “Let’s hope this actually works. Testing wasn’t exactly easy,” he pushed the button before throwing it into the middle of the crowd using his duster to cover himself and Grace from the flash. Looking back he saw the grenade had frozen all the people, “Go,” he ordered.

Grace ran forward to rescue the child that was being held by the crowd while Rip and Smith attacked the creature they were about to sacrifice the little girl to. Rip had no idea what it was but had mentally tagged it ‘The Blob’ due to the strange gelatinous quality it had. Luckily he was prepared thanks to several reconnaissance missions and they destroyed it with no casualties. 

 

Rip Hunter returned his weapons to the cabinet before shrugging off his coat and dropping onto the chair. It had been six months since he landed on his ass in an alleyway and he had managed to set himself up quite well thanks to his ‘dearly departed uncle’ whose house and fortune he had taken over - thanks to a little identity theft. 

Rip, in the past few months, had become known as a wealthy eccentric and managed to socialise with the ‘right people’ so that his place in society was guaranteed if he needed it. 

His position meant he needed servants and Rip had two people he’d allowed into his house. Smith who functioned as his valet but was really his backup and muscle whenever he went after a creature then Grace was his maid and cook while she learned everything she could from him. Both knew he wasn’t truly the nephew of the house’s former owner but both owed him their lives and wanted to help him stop the creatures.

“Here,” Grace appeared in the study placing a plate with some bread and cheese on the table along with a cup of tea, “Eat and then go get some sleep.”

Rip smiled slightly, “As long as you go to bed yourself. Is Smith still awake?”

Grace nodded, “He’s just cleaning the weapons and then he’ll get some rest.”

“Good,” Rip replied, “Goodnight, Grace.”

“Goodnight,” she slipped out of the room leaving him alone once more.

Eating the food Grace had left him Rip sat and stared at the cabinet which held the core. It was beginning to fuse together after a lot of experimentation and frustration. Rip knew that, although it was giving him power to create weapons, it would be years before it gave off enough energy for Gideon to trace.

Closing his eyes he sighed in regret. If he hadn’t been such a bloody coward he would have stayed after they’d stopped Thawne and actually sorted out his feelings for her with her. But no, he had to run away and start the Bureau, which had turned in to such a success for him.

Rip missed her deeply.

Gideon had been his constant for so long, his steadying voice, his comfort when he was lost and the one who could kick him up the arse when he needed it.

With a long sigh Rip finished his tea before heading up to his bedroom to get some sleep.

*********************************************

Normally Rip spent a few hours each morning before breakfast in his basement workshop creating new weapons or testing the core. He hadn’t slept well the night before so decided to get something to eat prior to starting work. Entering the kitchen he heard noise coming from outside the backdoor. Walking quietly through the kitchen Rip found Grace handing food out to a group of about ten ragged children.

There were gasps the moment he was spotted and Rip quickly hit the button to lock the gate so no one could leave until he was ready.

“I’m sorry,” Grace stammered “But they’re starving and they’re just children....they won’t...” she stopped when he raised his hand.

Rip’s eyes scanned the waifs filling the close behind the house. He remembered this, remembered being starving and being grateful for the kindness of certain servants of the rich.

“Here’s the deal,” he stated, “I need to know if there is anything odd happening around the city. You bring me any information you find, no matter how trivial you think it is, as well as doing some work for me and you will receive food each morning. Steal from me and you’re out. Cause trouble and you’re out. You get one warning and that is it. Agreed?”

Ten sets of wide-eyes stared at him before they all nodded. Rip scanned them stalling when he spotted the smallest one standing in the corner. There was dried blood on his hand and Rip suddenly understood.

“What happened to your hand?” he asked the boy.

Defiant eyes stared at him before one of the elder boys nudged him to answer.

“Got cut,” came the sullen reply.

Rip turned to the woman at his side, “Grace, take him to kitchen and clean the cut. If everyone has finished eating then you can go and we’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

He allowed the gate to open again and watched the kids disappear quickly. A network of the ones nobody in the city ever paid attention to would be helpful for finding the creatures he had chosen to fight.

Once all were gone Rip swallowed knowing he now had to face the little boy in the kitchen. He took several deep breaths before turning. Grace had the boy sitting on a stool while she cleaned his injury smiling sweetly at him. The cut sat at the very bottom of his hand at his thumb and would scar, Rip knew that. The blue eyes watched him warily as Rip picked up an apple and waited for Grace to finish.

“Here,” Rip offered the boy the piece of fruit, “I have something I need you to do.”

Hesitantly accepting the food the boy asked, “What?”

“You know the alleyway behind Barton’s Bakery?” Rip knew the answer before the boy nodded, “I need you to go there today, there is a place you will be able to sit and I want you to watch for any strange people who enter the alley.”

“That it?”

Rip nodded, “Stay there until dusk then come back here. Grace will give you a hot meal and you’ll be given a warm bed for the night. Understand?”

The boy nodded again.

Rip turned to Grace, “Give him some bread, cheese and water,” he took a few deep breaths while the boy received the pack from Grace before he looked down at the boy. Words stuck in his throat and finally all he managed to say was, “Go.”

The boy scampered away leaving Rip standing watching him with Grace.

“Make porridge for the kids tomorrow morning,” Rip told her trying to focus again, “Add some fruit as well. We’ll work out a way for them to carry any that’s leftover.”

Grace nodded, “Should I make some stew for when he comes back?”

“He’s not coming back,” Rip told her.

Frowning Grace replied, “Michael will do what you ask.”

“I know,” Rip whispered sadly, “But that little boy will never return to this house.”

Horror filled the young woman’s eyes, “What did you do?”

Rubbing his hands across his eyes Rip sighed, “I sent him to where he needs to be.”

“Tell me what you’ve done,” Grace demanded anger filling her voice.

Holding up his hand Rip showed her the small scar that was in the exact same spot as the boy’s cut, “I sent him to where he needs to be so I can be here.”

Confusion covered Grace’s face, “How...how is that possible?”

Rip shrugged, “Consider everything you’ve seen since you met me Grace, trust me this is possibly the less complicated part of everything.”

 

Grace knocked on the door to the study where her employer sat staring into space. From the moment he had sent Michael away he’d hidden away in here brooding in a way she never knew someone could until she met him.

“I brought you some lunch,” she said when he didn’t acknowledge her. Placing the tray down Grace frowned, “I don’t completely understand what happened this morning, or how you’re Michael grown up, but I know you only do what you have to in order to protect us.”

He let out a bitter laugh, “You’re probably the first to ever think that.”

Grace frowned again. From the day she’d met him when he saved her life there was something about him that made her trust him, something that meant she joined his quest. Despite the fact she was technically his maid, and cook, Grace’s job description was much more than cooking and cleaning.

“Rip,” she snapped, making him turn to her showing the sadness in his eyes. It was Rip in private and Mr Hunter in public because that was what he insisted on, “You’ve felt sorry for yourself long enough. You have work to do so eat your lunch and get back to it.”

Letting out a long sigh Rip shook his head, “I apologise, Grace. I do have work to do and I need to do it.”

“Let me know if you need anything else,” she told him.

“Grace,” he called after her, “Thank you. Gideon would be very proud of you.”

Smiling as she left Grace wondered, as she always did, if she would ever get to meet the mysterious Gideon her employer held in such high esteem.


	2. Chapter 2

The quiet of the house was shattered when the backdoor burst open and the three people who lived there hurried in carrying an unconscious fourth they placed on the table.

“Grace,” Rip ordered, “Boil water and get me clean cloths. Smith, I need the brown leather bag from my study.”

Both hurried away and Rip looked down at the unconscious man. The blood coming from the bite was bad but it was the poison sac injected into the man that worried him. Taking a deep breath he pulled out his penknife and grabbed the bottle of alcohol he had sitting on the shelf for something just like this.

Pouring the alcohol over the blade, he knew he couldn’t wait for the boiling water, and using the tip of the blade slid it into the man’s shoulder. Rip frowned feeling resistance and knew it was the small sac of poison which would burst, killing the man, if Rip wasn’t careful.

“Here,” Smith appeared with the bag dropping it onto the chair beside Rip.

Rip nodded and pulled open the bag searching for the tweezers, “Grace, hurry up with that water.”

He poured alcohol over the tweezers and, taking a deep breath, Rip slid them into the wound to try to catch the small sac of poison. Gently he pulled easing it out, breathing a sigh of relief that the thing came out in one piece.

Grace appeared with the water and cloths cleaning the wound while Smith brought over an empty glass bottle. Gently Rip pierced the skin and the poison drained into the bottle. Smith closed and sealed it before adding it to their stocks.

 

“Well that was a bloody spectacular failure,” Rip noted, dropping into a seat in his study once their guest was settled in the spare room.

Grace placed a cup of tea beside him, “We had no way to know he was going to walk past tonight.”

“I know,” Rip rubbed a hand over his eyes, “Alright, have the kids look out for any signs of the creature. We need to find a way to get close to it without it seeing us.”

Grace nodded, “Get some sleep. Smith is watching over our guest.”

Giving her a quick nod back Rip watched the young woman leave the room. Once alone Rip stood and walked over to the cabinet that held the core, the only connection he had left to Gideon. Opening the cabinet he gently stroked the casing, thinking back to the conversations they’d had after a mission had gone wrong.

He could practically hear her tell him to go and get some sleep before he fell down. 

Rip missed his room on the Waverider. Not only because he had installed the most comfortable bed he could find in place of the torture device the Time Masters had left for him but mostly because Gideon would make the room perfect so he could sleep.

And if he couldn’t she would read to him.

Rip knew the Legends and the Bureau wouldn’t give him a second thought after everything but he hoped that she thought of him every so often while he thought of her every day.

Closing the cabinet Rip quickly drank his tea before heading to get some rest.

*********************************************

“Grace, you need to widen your stance,” Rip noted looking over at where she and Smith were training with wooden swords, “Otherwise you’ll be easy to overbalance.”

Turning back to his work Rip rechecked the connections for the weapon he was making to hopefully destroy the creature they were currently after. Unfortunately their last attempt had meant it had disappeared for the moment.

A whine coming from the weapon made him frown and as it increased in volume he cried, “Get down.”

Both Grace and Smith dropped to the floor, Smith protectively covering the young woman when the, admittedly small, explosion happened. Standing, waving away the smoke Rip stared down at the table.

“I need better materials,” Rip sighed, “Are you both alright?”

They nodded all turning when the doorbell sounded. Rip checked the viewfinder he had set up to see who their visitor was, sighing in annoyance at who was standing there.

“Mrs Browning is at the door,” Rip grimaced.

Grace elbowed Smith who was trying not to grin, “I’ll make some tea.”

“Change first,” Rip reminded her, “The last thing we need is questions about why you’re dressed in trousers.”

Grace nodded before disappearing while Rip and Smith headed up stairs.

“While I’m trapped with my guest,” Rip told the other man, “Check with the kids to see if they’ve found anything yet.”

Smith headed for the backdoor and Rip took a deep breath forcing a smile on his face when he opened the door.

“How wonderful to see you,” Rip greeted her, “Please come in.”

 

“She’s trying to marry you off to one of her daughters,” Smith noted amused letting Rip know he’d returned.

Looking up at the other man Rip rolled his eyes, “Luckily I’ve so far managed to escape meeting them.”

“I doubt you’ll manage for long,” Smith replied, “She is determined.”

Rip frowned at him, “I don’t suppose you have any actual information for me?”

“Two of the boys have seen the same slime trail down by the docks,” Smith told him, “It sounds like the creature we’re looking for.”

Rip nodded, “Alright, we’ll do some reconnaissance tonight and this time we form a proper plan which will trap it somewhere that we won’t almost get a passer-by killed.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” Smith reminded him.

“Grace has made dinner,” Rip ignored him, “Get something to eat and be ready to leave at dusk.”

Smith gave a slight nod before he left Rip alone once more. 

Rip knew he was lucky to have both Grace and Smith to help him these days. Grace was a passable cook but she was strong and determined, learning everything she could for fighting the creatures like the one that had almost killed her. She was also compassionate, very like Miranda in many ways and had taken on the duty of making sure he looked after himself in a way that would make Gideon proud.

Smith reminded Rip of Jax in a lot of ways. Both were smart, loyal with a tendency to jump to protect their friends. Smith had learned to be quiet because of his large size but he was a very gentle man who Rip could see adored Grace although Rip wasn’t sure on what capacity yet. He wasn’t very good at deciphering his own feelings to begin with, trying to work out other peoples was something he actively tried to avoid. Smith had also become a big brother figure to the kids that were their intelligence network throughout the city. 

Despite everything that had brought him to this place Rip would never regret meeting his two companions.

*********************************************

Rip grimaced in distaste as they made their ways into the tunnels that had been created beneath the dock. He had been surprised to discover that there were even worse smells to be found than the normal miasma that hung over the city but, thanks to the creatures he was hunting these days, he had learned a whole new range.

“Liam said it stays deep underground during the day,” Smith said from his side, “But most nights it comes out to feed.”

Rip sighed, “Hopefully it doesn’t decide we’re tonight’s main course.”

Smith chuckled slightly but remained silent as they continued through the tunnels. 

Rip wondered if anyone was noticing the small aberrations he was making here, true he was fixing them almost as fast as he made them but it was something to let them know someone was here and they should come looking.

Rip knew leaving would be hard, if he managed to, because he had become extremely fond of his two companions but he wanted to get back to Gideon. 

A disgusted noise from Smith made Rip focus again on the present and he grimaced as well seeing the pile of half-eaten corpses.

“Rip,” Smith called, “It’s not here.”

“That means it’s out hunting for its next meal,” Rip frowned, “We need to bring it back here and destroy it.”

“I thought tonight was reconnaissance only?” Smith asked worriedly.

Rip shook his head, “Unfortunately if this thing is killing then we need to stop it now. And I think I know how to lure it back here.”

Smith sighed, “I really wish you hadn’t said that.”

With a slight smile at his valet Rip pulled out one of the grenades he had made, since he’d used the time core to power it then it should be enough to lure the creature back to its nest. Resetting it to emit a constant stream of energy instead of the quick blast he had designed it to do before he set it carefully in the middle of several corpses.

“Now we wait,” Rip told Smith.

 

They crouched in a corner of the creature’s lair, trying not to think too much about what they were standing in, waiting for the thing to return.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Smith asked as they heard a hiss come from deeper along the tunnel.

Rip shrugged, “Of course it’s not but we can’t let thing go after any more people. We can’t let it get one of our kids.”

He shocked himself as he said the words, Rip didn’t realise how involved he’d become with this world. It wasn’t the same as the Wild West because he didn’t have the Waverider sitting waiting for him. Rip knew it was unlikely anyone would pick up the energy from the Time Core for years or the aberrations he was creating but he had to try. He had to at least make an effort to get back to where he belonged...with Gideon.

“It’s coming,” Smith’s voice pulled him back to the present.

Rip nodded, “Alright. You know the plan.”

“Just be careful,” Smith told him, “Grace won’t be happy if I let anything happen to you.”

“Same here,” Rip replied moving to take his position.

He heard the hiss as it came closer, it was in some ways like a snake but it had legs with sharp claws, the front two had the ability to inject poison into victims. Rip gripped his gun tightly, hoping the charge held.

It appeared suddenly, sniffing the ground as it tried to find the source of the time energy Rip held his ground when the red eyes looked up and fixed on him.

“Please work,” Rip murmured to himself as it moved closer, finally it hit exactly where they needed it to be and Rip fired at the same time Smith started the fire behind the thing before using his own weapon.

The creature squealed at dual assault as the fire began to take hold.

“Don’t stop,” Rip yelled, feeling the heat from the flames on his skin.

The creature gave one final squeal before it fell over dead its carcass still burning.

 

Walking out of the tunnels Rip collapsed the roof so no one else would be able to go inside again.

“Let’s go home,” Smith said in relief.

Rip caught sight of one of the kids and sighed, “Not yet.” He motioned the little boy over to them, “Is everything alright, Robert?”

The boy shook his head, “She needs help.”

“Who?” Rip asked gently.

“Beth.”

Rip glanced at Smith who shrugged before he turned back to the boy, “Okay, take me to her and I’ll try to help. Smith, head back to the house and I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Robert nodded and began to run through the streets with Rip following on behind. It looked like his night wasn’t over yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Rip frowned when Robert lead him to a derelict house, one he recognised although he remembered it as easier to get into. He heard a cough, harsh and painful sounding. Rip winced when he saw the little girl it had come from. Pale and clammy she was tiny, probably no more than six years old, with long straggly light brown hair and dark brown eyes which were glazed with fever.

“How long has she been sick?” Rip asked the boy.

Robert shrugged, “Couple of days.”

“Who helps her?” Rip knew someone this young usually had an older kid who would watch out for them.

“We all make sure she gets food since Michael disappeared.” Robert replied.

“What?” Rip demanded sharply.

“Michael always shared his food with her,” Robert told him, “He looked after her.”

Rip slowly moved to the little girl breathing softly, “I don’t remember,” he crouched down and gently rested a hand on her forehead wincing at how hot she was. Taking off his coat Rip wrapped the girl in it lifting her into his arms, “I’m going to take her with me and I’ll do everything I can to make her better.”

Without another word he carried the little girl out and headed back to the house. He was reeling from the memories that were flickering back to life of the child he currently carried. When he was Michael he remembered waking up in the Refuge and thinking no one would miss him but now he recalled the little girl who very possibly could actually be his little sister.

“Grace,” he called the moment he entered the house.

“Is everything...” she stopped seeing the child he was carrying before asking, “What do you need?”

 

Grace tucked the sleeping little girl into the bed in the spare room now bathed to clean her and bring down her temperature. Rip had given her some medicine from the store he had made over the past few months which had seemed to be helping as well. 

“I’ll sit with her,” Rip spoke up, making Grace turn surprised she hadn’t realised he was there, “Go and get some sleep.”

Grace frowned slightly, “You’ve had a long night already...”

“And I’m still filled by the adrenaline from it,” Rip cut her off, “Go. You need to be up to make breakfast for the kids.”

Gently stroking the little girl’s hair, relieved to feel that she wasn’t as hot as she had been when Rip had brought her home, Grace vacated her spot by the bedside.

“Try and get some sleep,” Grace told him before she left the room.

Rip found a chair in one corner moving it so he could sit at the side of the bed. He couldn’t believe that the Time Masters were still managing to screw with him. They had taken his memories of Beth when they abducted him. If he had known Rip would have found her the same day he had to send his younger self to the Time Masters and she would have been safe.

“Shh,” Rip soothed when Beth began to shift slightly, “It’s okay. Just rest and you’ll feel better soon.”

“Michael?” the little voice called, “Michael?”

Resting his hand on her forehead he murmured, “I’m here Beth and I won’t leave you again. I promise.”

At his voice she sighed softly before cuddling into the sheets and slipping into a deep sleep. Rip settled back to watch over her for the rest of the night.

 

Beth woke up confused. 

Sitting up she looked around the room trying to work out where she was and why she was in a big clean comfortable bed. The door opened and Beth jumped getting ready to try to run.

“Hello,” the woman who walked in smiled at her kindly, “It’s nice to see you awake finally.”

Beth stared at her worriedly.

“My name is Grace,” the woman introduced herself, “Do you know who I am?”

Beth frowned in thought, “The lady who gives food for help.”

Grace smiled again, “The boys help my employer Mr Hunter. He brought you here because you were sick.”

Beth gave a slight bemused frown wondering why the important man the boys helped would help her.

“Are you hungry?” Grace asked, offering her hand when Beth nodded, “Okay, then let’s go to the kitchen and we’ll get you some breakfast.”

Taking Grace’s hand Beth looked around the house she was in as they walked through it. She had never been somewhere so nice and was terrified of breaking something. When they reached the kitchen Grace lifted her onto a chair at the table before placing a bowl of porridge and a cup of milk beside her. Beth began to eat, confused when Grace caught her hand.

“Slowly, sweetie,” Grace said gently, “You’ll make yourself sick if you eat too fast. Besides there’s plenty for you to have.”

Nodding Beth did as she was told and began to eat, more slowly this time, when Grace let her hand go. Just as she finished her breakfast the door opened. Beth warily watched the tall man walk in especially when he motioned Grace to leave. He smiled kindly at her, a familiar smile while he had eyes that she knew and trusted.

“Hello, Beth,” he crouched down beside her, “My name is Rip and this is my house.”

“Hello,” she replied quietly.

Smiling slightly he continued, “You were very sick for a few days so I brought you here to get better. Can you tell me where you’ve been staying?”

“Where I can,” Beth gave the only answer she could, “Michael showed me places. I miss him.”

Rip dropped his head for a moment, “Come on. I need to talk to you and we should be comfortable for this.”

 

Rip drew the child through the house and into the drawing room. It wasn’t somewhere he used often, honestly only when he had guests, but he wanted them to be somewhere comfortable while he spoke with her.

“Beth,” Rip said the moment they were sitting, “I’m sorry about Michael leaving.”

“He would never leave without saying goodbye,” Beth whispered sadly.

“He wouldn’t,” taking a deep breath he continued, “Do you remember he had a cut on his hand the day he disappeared?”

Beth nodded, “He got that making sure the other boy didn’t hurt me.”

With a deep breath Rip held up his hand, “Do you see the scar I have?”

Beth took a hold of his hand to study it closely, “It’s in the same place.”

“It is,” Rip replied, smiling at the way she drew her finger along the scar, “I came back to get you, Beth. I didn’t know it before but I do now. I came back here to find and look after you. Just like I promised I would.”

“Michael?” she stared at him in amazement.

Rip nodded, “Yes. I’m Michael. I know this must be very confusing for you.”

Beth stood on the couch and reached out taking his face in her hands looking deep into his eyes before throwing herself at him in a tight embrace, “You came back.”

Rip wrapped her in his arms hugging her tightly, “I came back and I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner.” He sat holding the little girl for several minutes before releasing her and settling her on his lap, “You’re staying here with me now.”

“I get to stay here?” Beth’s big brown eyes were wide with astonishment as she looked around.

Rip chuckled, “Yes but you still have to do what I tell you.”

“Michael,” she pouted.

Tapping her nose gently Rip smiled, “And you can’t call me Michael outside the house.”

“What do I call you?”

“Well that is what we have to talk about,” Rip told her, “As well as some rules we’re going to have.”

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Grace demanded while Smith stood at her side.

Rip frowned, “You think it’s a bad idea to take a six year old girl off the streets and give her a home?”

“To bring her into this house though,” Grace noted, “Considering that we chase monsters?”

Smith winced, “We don’t want anything to happen to her. Could we find somewhere else that’s better for her than here?”

Folding his arms Rip shook his head, “Where do you think she was before being on the streets? No, Beth is staying here.”

Turning to leave Rip stalled seeing the little girl they were talking about standing outside the door watching them.

“I can leave,” Beth said sadly.

Rip lifted her into his arms, “You are not going anywhere. This will make our life a little different but I’m your big brother, Beth. This is your home now.”

“But they’re not happy,” Beth whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck leaning on his shoulder to look at the other two.

“That’s not true,” Grace said quickly moving to her.

Smith joined them, “We just want you to be safe.”

“Michael always kept me safe,” Beth told them matter-of-factly, “And I can help. I always helped.”

At the determined pout on her face Grace and Smith swapped an amused look before they nodded.

Smith reached out and tweaked Beth’s chin, “We know you can. We didn’t mean to make you think that you weren’t welcome here.”

Beth turned and looked at Rip again before she looked at them, “Okay, I’ll stay.”

Pressing a kiss to her cheek Rip let Beth down once more, “Now that’s sorted we have work to do.”

*********************************************

Rip and Smith trudged back to the house, both soaking wet after having to jump in the lake at the park. Being wet though was much better than killed when the dragon-like creature had exploded in a fire-ball.

“We could have used Grace’s help,” Smith noted.

Rip frowned slightly, “One of you need to stay with Beth. She may have lived on the streets but I will not leave her alone.”

Smith shrugged.

“And I am not letting the two of you go out on your own,” Rip told him, “I was trained to fight things like this, you two weren’t.”

“But we’re learning,” Smith replied.

Stopping the younger man Rip stated coldly, “Learning does not mean you know what you’re doing without supervision. I let people who believed they knew what they were doing out without proper control and they broke time. Twice. Because of their choices we have a city filled with dangerous creatures.”

Smith stared at him.

“I decided to remove these things because it’s partly my fault,” Rip grimaced starting to walk again, “I won’t let anyone else get killed for my cause. Not again.”

Without another word they continued to walk back to the house. Rip and Smith split the moment they entered it, heading for their own rooms to dry off then change.

 

Rip frowned when he stepped out his bedroom finding Grace standing there.

“You don’t happen to have a cup of tea for me?” Rip asked hopefully at her stern face.

Grace shook her head, “She’s still awake.”

“At this time?” Rip grimaced, wincing at her hard stare, “Fine, I will talk to her.”

“Rip, you’ve got to discipline her,” Grace told him, “I know this is an unusual situation but Beth also knows she has you wrapped around her little finger.”

Wincing slightly Rip nodded, “I will deal with this.”

“I’ll make tea for when you’re finished,” Grace stated before turning and leaving him standing.

Rip headed to what used to be the spare room and was now Beth’s. Knocking he opened it and found the little girl sitting in the centre of the bed.

“Why are you still awake?” Rip asked sternly.

Beth folded her arms, “I wanted to make sure you came home.”

Smiling Rip sat beside her on the bed, “I always do my best to come home but going after the bad things is what I do to keep everyone I can safe.”

Beth looked up at him with big eyes.

“You need to do what Grace tells you,” Rip told her, “She’s in charge when I’m not here.”

“But...”

“No buts,” Rip cut her off, “Beth, that’s the rules. You do what the adults say.”

Beth let out a sigh before she nodded, “Okay, Michael.”

“Do you promise?”

She let out another sigh, “I promise.”

Rip smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head, “Bed, now.”

Crawling under the covers Beth looked up at him, “Can I get a story?”

Settling on the bed beside her Rip smiled when she cuddled against him, “Alright, this is a story about Captain...Jonas and his best friend Gideon.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Grace said as they watched Beth twirl in her new dress.

Rip turned to her, “Why?”

“You’re asking her to lie,” Grace reminded him.

“I’m still not sure what your point is, Grace,” Rip said, “Beth knows that we have to tell people she’s my daughter.”

Grace let out an annoyed sigh at him, “But to take her into a situation where she has to do it for several hours. She’s just a little girl. You’re making her lie for hours.”

“How do you think we managed to steal things without being caught?” Rip asked her softly, “Beth lied constantly. She pretended to be lost, to find things or to have been hurt so that we could find ways to eat. This is something she can handle.”

“I don’t like it,” Grace reminded him.

Rip shrugged, “It’s a good thing it’s my decision then.”

He stepped into the room and smiled at Beth who ran over to him to show off her dress.

“You look beautiful,” he told her, “Now you know what to say and do tonight?” Beth rolled her eyes at him making him laugh again, “How silly of me to ask.”

“You need to get ready,” Beth told him.

Tapping her nose affectionately Rip took his coat from Smith and slid it on before offering his hand to the little girl. 

 

Rip sat after dinner wondering if he could set something on fire to get out of here. Being sociable with the people who deemed themselves better than everyone else made his trigger finger itch. He remembered being thought of as nothing but a piece of dirt by these people, he remembered the maid of this particular house chasing him away with a broom one night when he tried to shelter from the rain. Having to play nice with them left a bad taste in his mouth.

Sipping his wine while listening to the chatter around the room he kept an eye on Beth who was playing with her doll sitting near the other children but not with them. He hadn’t really thought about how hard it would be for her to befriend other children.

Beth looked up at him and Rip discreetly motioned her over. When she reached him Rip lifted her onto his lap smiling slightly when she leaned against him.

“Mrs Foster,” Rip interrupted his host, “My apologies but I should get my daughter home. It is well past time she should be in bed.”

“Surely your maid could care for her,” the older woman asked.

Rip forced himself not to snap at the woman instead replying softly, “Since my wife died Beth only sleeps if I am there to put her to bed.”

Mrs Foster gave him a sympathetic smile as did the others sitting around the room. When he stood Beth wrapped her arms around him holding on, a sad look on her face and Rip made his goodbyes before heading to the door.

“Did you find it?” Rip asked as he walked along the street.

Beth nodded, “The necklace is in the main bedroom in the jewellery box.” 

“Good girl,” Rip murmured to her.

Beth gave him a grin at the praise.

Rip grinned back at her, “Now it is bedtime for you.”

 

Grace kept watch while Rip picked the lock to the Foster’s house. She wasn’t happy about robbing a house of people they had to socialise with but Rip had discovered that the necklace Mrs Foster had recently bought was connected to one of the things they spent their time hunting. Apparently it could drain the life of the wearer when activated. 

She also didn’t like the fact he’d used Beth to find where the necklace was being kept, the three of them were adults and could make their own choices but Beth was just a child. A child who adored Rip, her big brother who had disappeared before coming back as an adult to give her a safe place and would do anything he asked her to do.

“Stay here,” Rip ordered when he opened the door, “I will be back soon.”

Without waiting for an answer he slid inside and the door closed behind him. Grace grimaced as the minutes stretched while she waited for him to return.

“What are you doing here, Grace?” a voice came from behind her.

Grace turned finding the Foster’s maid standing there and she fixed a smile onto her face, “Angela, I was hoping you wouldn’t be too long.”

“Why?” the other woman asked confused while she opened the door.

Hesitating Grace finally replied, “My employer, Mr Hunter, wanted to thank Mr and Mrs Foster for their hospitality last night,” she tried not to wince knowing Rip would not be happy about this but she had to have a valid reason for being here, “He wishes to extend an invitation for them to join him and Miss Elizabeth for dinner tomorrow evening, if they are free.”

“I will let them know,” Angela replied.

Grace smiled at her before walking away hoping Rip heard them and managed to find a place to hide. She let out a squeak, barely managing not to scream when Rip dropped onto the ground in front of her. Looking up she saw the window he’d jumped out of and stared at him.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

Grimacing he ignored her question, “I managed to find and swap the necklace.”

“Good,” she said telling him before walking quickly away, “Because I invited the Fosters for dinner tomorrow night.”

 

Rip closed the door behind his guests, sighing in relief that they were finally gone. Turning to Grace he frowned at her, “Never again.”

“I had to think of something when Angela found me standing in their doorway while you burgled the house,” Grace reminded him. 

Grimacing he knew he had to concede on that point, “Next time...pretend Beth lost something.”

Grace chuckled and returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning up while Rip headed upstairs to Beth’s room to check she was actually sleeping. Opening the door quietly Rip smiled to find her cuddled up with her doll dreaming happily. Even in the short time she had lived here it was clear she was so much healthier than she had ever been.

Rip knew that he would never stop missing Jonas but being the best father figure he could to Beth helped with the hole in his heart that losing his son had made.

Although thinking of them meeting made him smile wistfully.

Kneeling beside her Rip fixed the covers ensuring she was warm before he pressed a soft kiss to her hair. Standing once more, he quietly left the room heading down to his workshop in the basement.

*********************************************

“I want to help,” Beth pouted, stamping her foot in annoyance.

Rip frowned at her, “That’s enough, Beth.”

She folded her arms across her chest and glared up at him, “I can help.”

Motioning her to him Rip lifted the little girl into his arms and took a seat, “Beth, I know you want to help me but it is very dangerous. These creatures are bad and I cannot let you go anywhere near them.”

Beth frowned.

“I know you are very smart, Beth,” Rip told her, “You’re like me and you see things in a different way from other people. Things make sense to you that some other people just don’t understand but you’re still only a little girl. It’s my job to look after you and keep you away from the things I fight. Do you understand that?”

With a slight grimace Beth nodded.

“But,” Rip continued, “I am going to show you something very special.” 

The little girl frowned confused when Rip placed her back on the floor and walked over to the cabinet in the corner. He unlocked it and gently lifted out the core.

Beth stared at the bright light he held in awe, “What is it? It’s so pretty,” she reached out her hand to touch it stopping when Rip moved it out of reach.

“It is pretty but is also very dangerous,” he replied, “This is what powers the inventions that I use to fight the creatures,” Rip explained, “And when you’re older I will teach you more about it.”

“What will you teach me now?” Beth demanded making Rip smile even more.

He put the core back in its storage, locking it and turning back to her, “I’m sure I can think of a few things. How about I teach you how to read?”

Beth grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Michael?”

“Yes?” Rip asked as he tucked his little sister into bed that night.

Beth looked up at him with wide eyes, “Are you and Smith chasing the monsters tonight?”

“We are,” Rip replied, “Which means that Grace is in charge so you do everything she tells you.”

A small grimace covered the girl’s face, “Even if I’m going to sleep.”

Rip tapped her nose, “Yes. Especially since I know you don’t always go to sleep when you should.”

Folding her arms across her chest Beth rolled her eyes at him, “I don’t like to sleep when you’re not here.”

Reaching out he gently stroked her hair, “You are so stubborn.”

“Just like you,” she smiled at him.

Rip chuckled and dropped a kiss on her head, “Try to go to sleep. I’ll come and check on you when I get home. Okay?”

Beth stuck her hand out to him, with an amused smiled Rip shook it sealing their deal.

“Goodnight, Beth,” he said softly.

Cuddling her doll close Beth smiled, “Goodnight, Michael. Be very careful.”

Pressing a kiss to her hair Rip murmured, “I promise.”

 

Running through the park Rip grabbed the boy who fell to the ground keeping him moving.

“Matthew, can you climb a tree?” Rip asked the boy.

He nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Then get up there and stay until I tell you to come down,” Rip ordered, “It can’t look up.”

Matthew nodded and began to climb the closest tree while Rip pulled out a knife and his sword to protect himself from the latest thing that was attacking people.

The creature snuffled the ground as it emerged from the tree line trying to find something to eat. Rip gripped his weapons as he moved into its path.

“What are you doing?” Matthew cried from above him.

“Stopping this thing,” Rip replied before ordering, “Stay up there and do not move.”

He watched the creature continue to sniff the ground, each time it moved its head acidic saliva burned the grass surrounding it. This was not going to be pleasant.

Finally it picked up his scent and Rip gripped his weapons tightly just as it charged. Rip held his ground swinging the sword just as it came into reach. The sword sliced into its flesh and it let out a high pitched squeal while Rip dodged to one side. It turned to attack him again and Rip moved this time skewering it through the heart.

It squealed several times before it fell down dead.

Letting out a sigh of relief Rip motioned to Matthew, “You can come down now.” When the boy reached him Rip pulled out a coin for him, “Thank you for your help tonight, you should go.”

Catching the coin Matthew gave him a quick nod before scampered away. Looking down at the carcass he had to get rid of Rip sighed, there were so many days he missed his ship with everything he needed to dispose of this easily rather than the lengths they were going to have to go through to get rid of it.

 

“I need a long, hot shower,” Rip murmured to himself as he staggered into the house with Smith not far behind him, both filthy from burying the creature’s remains.

“A what?” Smith asked.

Rip sighed, “Never mind.”

“I will clean the weapons,” Smith moaned.

“Thank you,” Rip caught his friend’s shoulder, “Make sure you get some rest as soon as you’re done.” 

Smith nodded before he headed to the basement calling back, “Make sure you go to bed yourself.”

Rip smiled slightly, “I have something to do first.”

Removing his coat Rip tossed it over the banister before he gently opened the door to Beth’s room. Moving to her side Rip smiled to see that she was sleeping deeply. 

Smiling down at his little sister Rip knew that as much as he missed Gideon, as much as he missed his ship he had a place here and he had a family.

He wouldn’t stop trying to get their attention but Rip knew that if they didn’t come for him it didn’t matter as much as it once did.

Not now that he had Beth.


End file.
